Cloud computing generally includes the use of computing resources that are delivered as a service over a network. For applications, such as, for example, enterprise applications, cloud computing can offer elastic scaling to fit the execution needs of such applications. For example, for enterprise applications that may encounter a high volume of user requests, cloud computing can provide for services to be readily deployed in multiple servers to concurrently serve user requests. Enterprise systems typically use a relational database as the data tier to provide transaction support and ensure data consistency. Achieving scaling and data consistency using cloud computing can be challenging.